


Deeper Connections

by queenmidalah



Series: Connections Series [2]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Wuornos' trouble leaves him with the inability to feel anyone's touch- or so everyone thinks. No one knows that he has always been able to feel Duke Crocker's touch; then Audrey Parker comes into their lives and he realizes he can feel her too. Deeper connections draw the three together, but until Audrey makes a shocking confession to them, none of them realize just how deep that connection is or how it will change their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper Connections

  


“Why is Duke avoiding you?” Audrey Parker asked her partner, Nathan Wuornos.

“Who says he’s the one avoiding?” Nathan said absently as they drove. He came to a stop and parked his truck, getting out of it. Audrey wasn’t far behind, her jaw tightening.

“Fine. Why are _you_ avoiding him?” she asked.

“Who says I’m avoiding?”

 _*Two damn peas in a pod,*_ Audrey thought. Hadn’t Duke given her a similar run around. What was going on between them? Or not going on as the case may be? She never could understand what the history was between the two men and neither had gone out of their way yet to explain it to her. Ever since her birthday celebration and the resulting fiasco, Duke and Nathan had been avoiding each other even more than when she first came to town.

“Well, well, well,” Duke Crocker said as he approached the pair. Audrey almost shook her head. The very man she had been thinking about had just appeared. “If it isn’t Agent Officer Parker and Officer Wournos,” he continued.

“What are you doing here?” Nathan asked. Audrey blinked and looked at him. Did he not even realize where they were?

Duke looked around, his hands in his pockets, then turned back to them. He leaned towards Nathan, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I kind of own the property,” he said.

Nathan blinked, glancing around. When had they arrived at the Grey Gull? He looked to Audrey, narrowing his eyes.

“Parker...”

“Hey, you were the one driving,” Audrey said, holding up her hands in defense.

“Aww, Nathan. Didja miss me?” Duke quipped. Nathan’s response was unusual for him. Instead of offering a verbal retaliation, he simply made a face, turned on his heel and walked away. Or he would have if Audrey hadn’t grabbed the back of his jacket.

“ _What_ is going on with you two?” Audrey demanded.

“Love affair gone bad.” Duke was in smart ass mode. Apparently more than usual.

“I can and will shoot you,” Nathan finally said to him.

Neither man noticed Audrey’s sudden distraction at first. Duke’s comment immediately produced an image in her mind that she never thought she would have, let alone an image that would cause her to have the reaction she was having. She could see the men in her mind, their bodies entwined around one another as they gave themselves over to passion. She was visualizing Nathan sinking his body into Duke’s just as someone’s fingers snapped in front of her eyes, bringing her back to reality.

Focusing, Audrey looked up into Duke’s face. Unfortunately, instead of seeing concern in his deep brown eyes, she was thrust back into the visual she had been having. Only in this visual, Duke was twisting that mouth of his into his patented smirk before lowering his head. It was then she realized that he was lowering his head between her thighs, his lips moving to caress her mound. A vibration shivered through her dream-self as Duke cried out his pleasure against her flesh when Nathan slid into his body.

“Audrey?” Nathan asked, stepping up to stand beside Duke.

She couldn’t speak, could barely breathe. The closer the men stood to her, the stronger the visual got. Looking at the two men with an unusual expression, Audrey Parker did something she had never done in her adult life. She turned and ran away.

Duke’s face screwed into a mask of confusion. He tilted his head slightly towards Nathan, never taking his eyes off of Audrey’s retreating form. Even once he couldn’t see her anymore. 

“What the hell was that about?” he asked.

“Good question,” Nathan said. “I’ve never seen Parker run from anything.” His legs already started to carry him to his truck without even thinking.

“Where are you going?” Duke asked.

“Where do you think?” Nathan threw over his shoulder, moving to the truck. He got inside and paused before sticking his head out again above the cab and door. “You coming or not?”

Duke headed towards the truck without a second thought. He refused to acknowledge, even a little, the lightness the motion brought him. If anyone flat out asked him if he had missed Nathan’s friendship, he would have merely smirked. Deep down, however, he had missed Nathan’s friendship- and the more that sometimes came with that friendship. The same thing that had developed a small rift between them.

Letting silence fall between them, Nathan put the truck into gear as Duke closed the door. Together, the two men headed after Audrey.

~~

Still uncertain how she managed to weave her way through town so quickly on foot to reach her small rental house before Duke and Nathan got there in Nathan’s truck, Audrey decide to not focus on that and instead focused on her pacing. Instead, she kept slowing down as the images came again of Duke laving his tongue over her while Nathan pumped into his ass, or the reverse. There was even an image that came to mind of Duke sliding in and out of her in time with Nathan’s thrusts into him.

“Parker, open up,” Nathan called from the porch. The sound startled Audrey, especially when she realized that her hand had started to, unconsciously, slide beneath the material of her jeans. Jerking her hand away from her body, she looked around. Maybe if she ignored that she heard them--.

“Peek-a-boo,” Duke said from behind her. She spun around to see him standing in the backdoor, leaning against the doorframe.

“Breaking and entering, Duke,” Audrey growled.

“I’m not as stand-up as Nathan is,” he pointed out. “Besides, bait and switch. You get distracted by him calling for you at the front door, you don’t hear me picking the lock on the back.”

“That’s still illegal,” Audrey said. 

“Not when sanctioned by one of Haven’s finest,” Duke said, walking past Audrey. He flipped the lock on the door to open it to Nathan, who leaned against the door frame with one arm over his head against the frame, his hand on his hip and one leg crossed over the other. He arched a single brow at Audrey before pushing off and stepping into the room. Duke immediately closed and locked the door.

“Care to explain what that little scene was about?” Nathan asked. Audrey was all too aware of both men, especially when she saw Duke walk back the way he came, closed the back door and locked it as well. They obviously had no intentions of letting her out of her own home just yet.

“Care to explain why you two have been avoiding each other as if the hounds of Hell have been nipping at your heels if you dare go near one another?” Audrey said back to him.

“What hounds? What nipping?” Duke said, coming around Audrey to stand beside Nathan. “We’re right here, side by side. See?”

“Ignoring your own issues in the process of trying to figure out about me,” Audrey pointed out.

“Can’t think of a better reason to work together,” Duke said. Audrey was pretty focused on them both, trying to will the visions in her mind away, so she easily noticed the look that passed over Nathan’s face and the briefest of glances he shot Duke out of the corner of his eye. She wasn’t sure if it was surprise, or hurt, that washed over the other man’s features. _*What the hell is going on with them?*_

“Duke and I don’t have any issues--,” Nathan started.

“That’s a load of crap if I ever heard it,” Audrey said. “You and Duke have issues that go on for days, I just don’t know why or what the latest one to add to the list is.”

“Our issues are not the issue,” Duke said. He paused, frowning some before shaking his head and pointing at Audrey. “You, on the other hand, did something that neither of us have ever seen you do. You ran.”

Once again, Audrey was focused solely on Duke and Nathan in the now, not the versions in her mind. Because of this, she saw when Duke’s jerking thumb as he animatedly spoke managed to poke into Nathan’s bicep. And he jumped. Blinking, Audrey stared a moment, her mouth opened and closed a moment before.

“You felt that!”

Nathan looked over at Duke, just as he turned to look at Nathan. Of course Duke knew that Nathan could feel both his touch and Audrey’s. It was obvious, however, by the look on Nathan’s face and Audrey’s reaction that he hadn’t revealed that interesting little tidbit of information.

“Well isn’t this interesting,” Duke said aloud. “Keeping secrets now, are we?”

“What secrets?” Audrey asked, incredulity seeping into her tone.

Nathan looked at her, shaking his head. “You first,” he said. “Why’d you run?” His eyebrow arched closer to his hairline when Audrey’s cheeks turned a brilliant shade of crimson. He glanced at Duke, noting he had an intrigued look on his face. Probably one that mirrored Nathan’s look.

“What’s this with you feeling Duke poke you?” Audrey tried to push the focus off of her.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Duke said. “I’ve poked him a few...” A memory came unbidden to Duke’s mind, something that he hadn’t registered fully until now. Not even a few weeks ago when he had confronted Nathan over the entire fiasco with the creature they thought had been Audrey.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Duke said. There was such a shift in his voice that it took Audrey by surprise. She’d only heard it once before on the night of her birthday. When she had carelessly pushed aside the fact that he had been trying to give her her birthday present. It was hurt and disappointment.

“Do you really want to go into this now?” Nathan asked, suddenly uncomfortable. That piqued Audrey’s curiosity.

Duke turned his full attention to Nathan, blinking a few times. “Do I... Nathan, do you even remember that night? You knew that night, you had to. It’s the only reason you could have reacted as you did, yet you made me think I was nothing more than a selfish bastard, taking things for myself thinking you were getting nothing out of it,” he said.

“Duke, I don’t think this is--,” Nathan started.

“What? The time to reveal the big bad secret that you are bisexual? That I am?” Duke asked. “Tough shit. You can feel my touch and you can feel Audrey’s, yet for ***years*** now, since that last night between us, I thought you couldn’t feel anything. I felt _guilty_ all these years thinking that every time we have been together, especially that last time, that you only did it for me. Because you couldn’t get any pleasure out of it. Or did you just not want to hurt my feelings and tell me you didn’t get any out of it, not because of your Trouble, but because I’m horrible in bed?”

“Duke--,” Nathan started.

“Wait, you can feel my touch?” Audrey interrupted. “And Duke’s?”

Duke turned to look at Audrey, disbelief clouding his features. “Out of that entire snippet of our past, _that’s_ what you focus on?”

Audrey had never learned to rely on her brain to mouth filter, so it was no surprise when the next words came flowing over her lips.

“Considering I’ve had nothing but visions for the past half hour of the two of you in my head, Nathan fucking you while you’ve been doing the same to me, yes, that is what I am focusing on.”

“ _ **What?!**_ ” Oh shit.

“Back to you being able to fee--,” Audrey started.

“Oh no you don’t,” Nathan interrupted. “You were _what_ about Duke and I?”

“Does that matter?” Audrey all but whined. 

“It matters,” both men said.

“I don’t know!” Audrey finally got out. She covered her face, groaning into her skin before running her fingers through her hair. “I don’t know, okay?” 

“Has this been happening... a lot?” Duke asked. Nathan smacked his arm. “What?! It’s a valid question!”

“Inappropriate,” Nathan said.

Duke shifted, giving Nathan a mistified look. “Really, Nathan? Asking Audrey if she’s having sex dreams about the three of us frequently, _*after*_ admitting she is in the first place, is inappropriate?”

“Yes, that’s her business, she has every right to tell us to fuck off at this point,” Nathan said.

“Apparently we did in her dreams.”

“Duke!”

“Stop, both of you,” Audrey said. She took a deep breath before letting it out. “Duke does have a point-- do not make a crude joke right now or I’ll smack you.”

“Why the hell am I always the one getting smacked or blamed?” Duke asked.

“You open yourself up for it by making smart ass comments,” Audrey said.

“I’m so much more lovable as a smart ass,” Duke said.

Nathan turned to face Duke more. “Wait,” he said. “You honestly think that you are horrible in bed? That I would think that.”

“Helluva shift in conversation,” Audrey murmured as Duke turned to look at Nathan again.

“You let me believe you didn’t feel my body against yours, inside of yours,” Duke said. “You let me think you felt nothing because of your Trouble. I was too caught up, I admit, in my own pleasure to fully grasp the fact that you were ***obviously*** feeling something based on the sounds you were making. Yet you still let me think you couldn’t feel me.”

“I didn’t understand it,” Nathan said. “Duke... it wasn’t you it was--.”

“Do not even pull that line on me,” Duke said. “Do you know why I picked fights with you, Nathan? Because I was tired of feeling like I was taking advantage of the situation. I was tired of feeling like it was a one-sided relationship and you were getting nothing out of it. I fought the need, every fucking day, to not throw you up against any solid object and kiss you, then fuck you senseless.”

Audrey was not expecting him to whirl on her but he did. “Then you come to town,” he said. “Not only looking like someone I knew as a kid, but realizing that I wanted to do the exact same damn thing to you as I did to Nathan. And how much that tore me apart because, even though I’ve always known I wanted both men and women, I always was more drawn to Nathan.”

“That’s my fault?” Audrey asked. “Duke, how was I supposed to know _any_ of this?!”

“You just were!” Duke knew he was being unreasonable, but something was churning inside of him that he didn’t understand any more. Something he had managed to keep at bay all this time, but it seemed like the flood gates had been opened and now he couldn’t keep anything back.

“Duke...” Audrey reached to grasp his arm, but she saw the arm tense and she paused. She looked at Nathan, feeling lost.

“I... didn’t know, Duke,” Nathan said quietly. “I came back... I came back...”

“Don’t,” Duke said. “If you tell me you came back because _you_ were using _me_ because you could feel...”

“That last time I did,” Nathan said. “Only it wasn’t my intent for that to happen. I came back because of her, because of Jane.”

“I wasn’t interested in her and what happened wasn’t my doing,” Duke said. “You never asked that night either. Jane was a bitch and would sleep with anyone that looked at her sideways. She didn’t understand your Trouble and didn’t understand you. She got drunk and was bad mouthing you. I didn’t like what she was saying, so I said something. She saw you come in and she kissed me. I didn’t even know you saw **that** until you confronted me about it.”

“I didn’t give a damn that she didn’t like me,” Nathan said. “It pissed me off to see you kissing someone else.”

Duke couldn’t help the smirk, or the smart ass comment. “And if it was Audrey kissing me?”

Audrey thought she was surprised by Duke’s comment, but it increased when Nathan responded.

“I’d join you.”

“Should we test that?” Before Audrey had the chance to process the implication, Duke’s mouth was on hers. The unexpected move almost had her jerking away, but something shifted and she felt like something slid into place that made this right. She shifted and brushed her fingers along Duke’s jaw, which was all the man needed to draw her closer to him and deepen the kiss.

Nathan almost let Duke call his bluff, but he couldn’t. What he said had been the truth, made all the more true as he felt the pull strengthen. He moved over to them, feeling awkward with his jacket on. He lowered his head, brushing his lips along the corner of Duke’s and Audrey’s mouths. Duke initiated the shift in his and Audrey’s stance, allowing Nathan to join them.

Audrey couldn’t help but hear a moan escape as she felt Nathan’s tongue join hers and Duke’s in the kiss. He had a distinctly different, yet similar masculine taste as Duke did. Whatever had shifted in her when Duke kissed her had shifted again and she felt oddly complete. Something about these men felt right, felt perfect for her. She had rationalized that she had simply been drawn to them because Nathan was her partner and Duke her first real friend not related to work. Had she really been so blind to not feel how strong the pull was? She had to admit to herself that even if she had realized just how deep that pull meant, it didn’t mean Duke and Nathan were interested in that way. This was a turn of events she hadn’t been expecting.

Nathan broke the kiss, his breathing heavier. He felt Duke rest his head against his, catching his own breath. Nathan licked his lips before speaking.

“Audrey... you’ve found out that Duke and I aren’t unfamiliar with one another sexually,” he said. “But we aren’t going to push you into something you don’t want... mental images or no mental images.”

Audrey’s body was on fire, the need pulsating through her just from one kiss with the two men. She was thankful for Nathan’s words, seeing in Duke’s eyes that he agreed with Nathan, but the moment Duke’s lips had been on hers, she knew her fate had been sealed. She wanted these men, loved them even. She wasn’t going to give them up now.

Instead of answering with words, Audrey pulled Nathan’s head down to her, nipping his lower lip lightly. She moved her head and pulled Duke down, latching onto his mouth to kiss him deeply. Nathan gave a throaty chuckle and pulled away only enough to rid himself of his jacket. As he did, Audrey wrapped her arms around Duke, giving herself over to the kiss.

Duke’s hands weren’t idle, pulling the fabric of Audrey’s shirt up so his fingers could tease along her back. He felt the warmth of Nathan’s body as he pressed closer to Audrey’s back. Opening his eyes as he kissed Audrey, Duke saw Nathan give him a smirk that twisted his insides in a way he would never tire of before he lowered his head to tease the skin of Audrey’s neck.

Audrey pulled her mouth off of Duke’s, letting her head fall back to Nathan’s shoulder as he teased her skin. She felt Duke working at the buttons of her blouse before pulling it apart to reveal her bra.

“I remember this bra,” Duke teased, recognizing the scrap of lace she’d been wearing the night he pulled her out of the ocean after lightening struck.

“Don’t remind me that you’ve seen her naked without me already,” Nathan grumbled.

“Completely different circumstances,” Duke said before lowering his head to run his lips and tongue over Audrey’s collarbone. Nathan went back to his own caressing of Audrey’s other collarbone. A soft whimper escaped her as she curled one hand in Duke’s shirt, the other reaching back to hook a finger into one of Nathan’s belt loops. Her knees almost gave out when she felt Duke scrape her collarbone with his teeth.

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep standing,” she admitted, her voice breathless.

“Think your bed is big enough for the three of us?” Nathan murmured against her ear, tracing the shell with his tongue.

“Yes,” she breathed out. When Audrey rented the house, she had her things moved from the last one before she’d come to Haven and decided to remain, included in her things was her king-size bed. She’d always liked her beds big, mostly because her memory of growing up had her in orphanages with a too-small bed to sleep on. She refused to having anything small to sleep on once old enough to buy her own. 

If anyone were to ask Audrey how they managed to get to the bed without tripping, she’d never be able to tell them because she had no memory of it really. All she knew was that one moment they had been standing in the middle of the living room, the next they were in the master bedroom.

“Nate...” Duke said, his voice husky. Nathan lifted his lips from Audrey’s shoulder to glance at him. “Switch spots. I’ve seen her without clothes, your turn. You undress her.”

“You aren’t going to help?” Nathan asked, arching a brow. The two men managed to maneuver their positions without breaking contact with Audrey.

“Oh I’ll help, but you should be in front of her,” Duke said. “It’s a sight you don’t want to miss.” Both grinned at one another when they saw Audrey blush, her eyes lowering in embarrassment.

“I am standing here,” she said, breathless as Duke brushed his lips along the shell of her ear.

“We know,” Nathan said, his fingers moving to her shirt. “We definitely know.” He began tugging the material up along her torso, his fingers brushing against silky skin when he adjusted his grip. Audrey all but melted back against Duke as he laved attention on her neck with his lips as his strong hands gently slid along the skin of her belly.

“What do you want, Audrey?” Nathan whispered, his hands pausing before lifting the material over her breasts.

“You two,” she said quietly. “I want the two of you.” She swallowed, licking her lips as her head fell back against Duke’s chest. “I’m hot... too...”

“Too many clothes,” Nathan and Duke both said. Another grin passed between them, both feeling lighter and more connected than they had in years. Duke shifted away from Audrey just enough to help Nathan divest her of her shirt, leaving her with just her bra on. 

“Damn,” Nathan said, his voice husky. 

“Gorgeous, isn’t she?” Duke asked. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, parting his lips to trace patterns against her as he tasted her skin.

“I don’t even think gorgeous is a sufficient enough description,” Nathan said. He hooked his fingers into the straps at her shoulders, pulling the material down. He worked the straps past Duke’s lips, the other man lifting his head and immediately replacing them once the obstacle was out of his way. A soft moan escaped Audrey as the lace scraped over her taut nipples, exposing them to the cooler air. 

Nathan’s mouth suddenly felt parched at the sight. He knelt down, bringing his lanky frame to a more convenient level as he pressed a kiss to the skin of her breast just to the side of one nipple. He felt Duke’s hands move, cupping the underside of Audrey’s breasts. Duke gently massaged one breast then shifted his grip, holding it in a way as if offering the tight bud of her nipple to Nathan in invitation. Rarely one to be told twice, Nathan took the tight peak into his mouth, tasting and drawing on the flesh as if it were the only thing he had ever wanted in life. Only partially true, the other being Duke as well.

“Oh God,” Audrey groaned, her head falling back against Duke’s shoulder. One of her hands slid into the sandy brown locks at her breast while the other moved back to tangle in the almost black locks of the head that had lowered to kiss and nip at the exposed curve of her neck where it met her shoulder.

“Sweet?” Duke murmured against her skin, but Nathan heard him clearly.

“So sweet,” Nathan said. “You should taste.”

“Oh I will,” Duke promised before he started tasting Audrey’s skin. Nathan returned his attentions to Audrey’s breasts, moving his head between the two, tasting and teasing her nipples.

“I can’t...” Audrey gasped. “Bed... need... can’t... st--.” Her knees buckled, Nathan catching her easily.

“Bed it is,” Duke said, helping her straighten as Nathan rose. The two men maneuvered her to the bed and laid her down. Nathan nudged Duke and pulled his head towards him. Audrey’s eyes cracked then widened and was immediately alert as the two men started to kiss. She watched, fascinated, as she saw their tongues slip past one another’s lips to spar against each other. The sight of them kissing so deeply had pleasure pooling into the pit of her belly. Even if they hadn’t already confessed to having been lovers before, it was obvious this was an old dance they were finding the steps to again.

Her belly shifted and pulled in as Nathan’s slightly calloused fingers caressed the skin just around her belly button. Her breath caught as Duke’s fingers joined Nathan’s, but then slid lower. Her eyes pulled away from watching their lips and tongues working against one another to see Duke’s fingers plucking at the button of her jeans, releasing it easily. In their wake, Nathan’s fingers disappeared beneath the waist of her jeans and her skin started to quiver as he got closer to the juncture of her thighs.

Duke’s fingers loosened the zipper before moving back up to join Nathan’s hand beneath the fabric. As if they were speaking to each other silently, a single finger from each of them, so different and yet so the same brushed against her pussy.

“Oh God...” Audrey all but sobbed and let her head fall back some, the arch of her throat working convulsively. The moment she felt their fingers individually brush her clit, her head came back up. Her mouth formed an O and her thighs parted slightly. The movement caused her to whimper as the jeans still covering her body only managed to tighten and bring their fingers even more against her. Before she could shift to try and push them down, she felt the men move their hands and their fingers slide into Audrey’s body. Her hips lifted, her pussy tightening as spots formed behind her eyelids that were now squeezed shut.

“Nate...” Duke pulled his hand free of Audrey’s jeans and shifted on the bed. Audrey cracked her eyes and saw Nathan stripping his shirt off as Duke hooked his fingers into the loops of her pants and skimmed them over her hips. She was barely aware of lifting them to assist and soon found herself nude with both men gazing down at her body.

“Damn,” Nathan whispered.

“Yeah, I know,” Duke said. Nathan reached down and caught Audrey’s wrists as she tried to cover herself.

“Don’t,” he said softly.

“You two are unnerving me, just star-- ah!” Nathan looked down Audrey’s body and grinned when he saw Duke between her thighs, his mouth pressed to her center. Oh how he knew the talent Duke had with his mouth. He released Audrey’s wrists and her hands immediately moved down to thread into Duke’s hair, but the other man caught them, interlocking his fingers with hers. He didn’t even flinch as her nails dug into his skin as he pressed his mouth even closer to her.

Nathan couldn’t take his eyes off the contrast between Duke’s dark hair and tanned skin and Audrey’s blonde curls and fairer skin as he started stripping his clothes off. It did make sliding the zipper of his jeans down harder due to his erection straining against the material. Kicking his clothes aside, he settled beside Audrey. She turned her head, eyes slightly glazed over as she stared at him. Her mouth opened a little more, a moan pulled from her throat as her head shifted backwards. Nathan slowly grinned and leaned closer, capturing her mouth with his. One hand moved down along her arm, curling over her fingers that were interlaced with Duke’s. He felt the other man’s thumb brush along his hand before releasing Audrey’s fingers.

Taking an easy cue, Nathan drew Audrey’s hand closer to him, guiding her fingers to the erection pressing against her thigh. He moaned into her mouth as her fingers slowly moved and closed around his length. She began to move her hand up and down, stroking along his cock. Nathan could tell when Duke’s tongue was working against her more as her fingers tightened and her movements increased. Cracking his eyes open when he felt, and heard, Audrey moan in protest, he saw Duke pulling away to strip out of his clothes.

Nathan slowly broke the kiss, licking her lips as Duke settled onto the bed, sliding against Audrey slightly as his lithe frame stretched out beside her. Audrey’s gaze shifted to where her hand was wrapped around Nathan’s cock, stroking without thought. A smile pulled at the corner of Nathan’s lips as her other hand immediately reached for Duke’s thick shaft, stroking the skin, which simply pulled a groan from Duke’s lips.

“Tell us about your dream,” Nathan said finally said. “What you want to experience that you saw.”

A blush flushed over Audrey’s breasts, a deep satisfaction forming as she saw two sets of eyes, one dark, one light, immediately follow the flood of color. Oh how she wanted these two writhing against one another, against her.

“I want...” She licked her lips, her eyes fluttering as she felt Duke’s cock twitch against her skin, as did Nathan’s. Their reactions to her were almost as much of a turn on as seeing their nude forms side by side.

“I want you to slide into Duke,” she got out huskily. “Pushing into him hard and deep, making him slide into me.”

Duke groaned, his head falling forward. “Jesus fucking Christ, I don’t think I’ve heard anything sexier in my life,” he said.

Nathan merely smirked, pushing himself onto his knees. He touched Duke’s hip, the other man instantly shifting his body to part Audrey’s thighs to settle between them. Lowering just his upper body, Duke covered her mouth with his. His tongue slipped into her warmth, his hips settling against her. He could feel the heat of her pussy teasing against his cock. Even if he hadn’t been tasting and lapping at her folds, he could feel how wet she was just as he shifted his hips to drag his cock along her clitoris.

Nathan ran his hands over Duke’s back, his eyes moving over the muscles. He enjoyed watching them move beneath Duke’s tanned skin, his ass clenching occasionally as his hips shifted. Audrey’s arms soon wrapped around Duke’s body and her slender hands moved over the skin of his back. Smiling, Nathan gripped both of Duke’s hips, watching in fascination as Audrey’s fingers pressed into Duke’s skin, the small nails scraping against him. He released one hip, reaching down to grasp his own cock and rub the head against Duke’s ass. He’d already lubed himself up, but it wouldn’t have been the first time either man had taken one another without it. He pressed the head of his cock against Duke’s ass, moving his hand to grasp the other man’s hip again.

Duke pulled his kiss back some, catching Audrey’s lower lip between his teeth. He knew Nathan was ready, felt his ass spreading for the familiar penetration. Something about this time felt different, probably due to Audrey’s presence. It felt deeper, more meaningful. He didn’t get the chance to dwell on it much more as Nathan pushed his cock into his ass in a smooth stroke, putting a bit more weight behind it. The motion shifted Duke’s hips down and the head of his own cock slipped into the warm depths of Audrey’s body before his length sank into her to the hilt.

“Oh fuck,” Duke gasped, releasing Audrey’s lower lip. His eyes squeezed shut and he saw spots forming behind his closed eyelids. His breath left him a moment, the dual sensation almost too much for him. He refused to spill himself like a school boy who had never had sex before.

“That’s the idea,” Nathan purred into his ear before resting his chin on Duke’s shoulder.

“Smart ass,” Duke murmured.

Two things happened at once that drove both men to almost come right then and there. Audrey’s body shifted, her legs managing to wrap around both Duke and Nathan. She dug her heels into Nathan’s ass, encouraging him to move as she lifted her upper body and ran her tongue along the column of Duke’s throat. 

Nathan pulled back slightly before pushing into Duke before building a rhythm of flexing his hips against the other man’s. His head dropped to Duke’s shoulder as he moved. He could feel himself pushing down on Duke, making the other man slide back and forth inside of Audrey; he could feel Audrey’s reactions as her heels dug into Nathan’s ass again, encouraging movement.

Duke slipped his hands beneath Audrey’s back, curling his fingers over her shoulders and drawing her up towards him more. He gave her a wicked smile, lowering his head to lave his tongue over her taut nipples before drawing one between his lips to suckle. He felt her breath hitch as he gently bit down, holding the flesh between his teeth. With each thrust of Nathan’s cock into his ass, pushing his own hips forward to slide deeper into Audrey, he flicked the tip of his tongue over her nipple. A groan slid from his throat as he felt Nathan’s body shift above him and his hips angled to drive his cock deeper into Duke’s ass. The motion also changed the angle of Duke’s own thrust into Audrey.

She almost felt as if she was going to come unglued when she felt Nathan’s ass shift under her heels. When he thrust forward, she knew immediately the motion brought more pleasure to Duke just moments before his hips drove against hers and the head of his cock pressed against her g-spot. Her head fell back and a loud moan escaped from the depths of her throat as the two men continued to move. She could feel the burn in her lower belly increasing, ready to burst. She suddenly felt impatient, wanting to feel them moving hard and deep against her, faster than they were moving now. She clawed at Duke’s back, bucking beneath him. She needed to feel more; needed both of them more than she ever thought possible. She wished she could feel them both inside of her at once.

“Please...” Her voice was a whispering plea. “I need you...”

“You have us,” Nathan said quietly, his chest rumbling against Duke’s back and Audrey’s hands as he flexed his hips.

“Both of you... inside... ahhh!” Audrey arched as a small spike of pleasure stole over her senses as Duke thrust into her.

“Love, we won’t both fit,” Duke said, worried.

“Please,” Audrey pleaded. “I need...” She was out of breath, bucking her hips again.

“Stay inside of her,” Nathan said, his own voice almost a pant. With a groan, he slid out of Duke’s ass.

“Fuck,” Duke whispered, the heavenly fullness he always felt when Nathan was inside of him gone. “Wha--.”

Nathan moved along the bed and boost Audrey’s upper body up. “Sit so she can be in your lap,” he said.

A slow smile formed on Duke’s face as he realized exactly what Nathan had in mind. He briefly slid out of Audrey’s body, suppressing the chuckle that wanted to escape as she moaned in protest. The two men shifted her pliable body until she was straddling Duke’s waist, his cock easily sliding back into her tight depths even deeper than before.

“I’m not gonna have much leverage,” Duke warned Nathan.

“S’fine,” Nathan said. “Flex your hips and leave the leverage to me.” He brushed Audrey’s hair off her neck, sweeping it over one shoulder. He pressed kisses along the skin, moving a finger just beneath her to brush against her sopping wet pussy. A groan escaped both her and Duke as Nathan’s fingers brushed against the base of Duke’s cock to smear his finger with her juices.

“Do that too much and this’ll be over way too damn soon,” Duke growled.

“Wouldn’t want that,” Nathan said, smirking. “But we do have all night to make up for it if you do.” He moved his finger back to Audrey’s ass, moving his finger against the puckered opening before pushing into her. He felt the muscle protest and contract before allowing the penetration. Audrey’s spine stiffened, her hands digging into Duke’s shoulders as she felt Nathan’s digit sliding into her.

“Easy,” Duke murmured. “Look at me, Audrey.” Passion-glazed eyes opened to look into Duke’s, Audrey getting lost in the depths as Nathan added a second finger. She pressed her lips to Duke’s, each swallowing one anothers groans as the motion of Nathan’s fingers creating a pleasure to wash over Audrey and her pussy spasmed and tightened around Duke’s cock.

Nathan pulled his fingers from her ass, moving behind her closer. Duke shifted to lift her hips to give Nathan better access to move, keeping Audrey focused on him. Nathan brushed his lips against her ear.

“This may hurt a little at first,” he said quietly. “Just relax.” With those words, he pressed the head of his cock against her ass. He felt her ass protest as the head of his cock slipped past the tight ring of flesh into her body, his mind going back to the first time he and Duke had ever been together. He had been just as tight. The feeling as Audrey’s body slowly, and tightly, started to accept him left him amazed at how right it felt. As right as it had felt the first time between himself and Duke. Once he had slid completely into Audrey’s ass, he paused.

Audrey’s eyes had squeezed shut, her fingers digging painfully into Duke’s shoulders. She knew he’d have marks, but she also knew he wouldn’t care. She had never let anyone take her in the ass before, but she hadn’t even whimpered a protest as Nathan had pushed into her. Now with both men inside of her, she had never felt so full or complete before. Her entire body was tense as stinging pain assaulted her but soon it started to fade and she had the uncontrollable need to _move_.

“Easy,” Duke murmured when he felt her hips shift. The feel of his cock against Nathan’s with the thinnest barrier between them was driving him insane.

“Need... move,” Audrey whispered, gasping the words. Her head fell forward to rest on Duke’s shoulder, her forehead pressed into the curve of his neck. Duke looked at Nathan and he gave a small nod. Nathan pressed his chest along Audrey’s back, his mouth lowering to the curve of her shoulder. He tested his movements, pulling his hips back slightly before pushing forward.

“Oh God,” Audrey all but sobbed as the motion shifted both men inside of her body. Lights were dancing behind her eyelids already. If her body had calmed down at all while they prepared her ass, just that one short motion had her back to where she was before, ready to dive off that cliff of pleasure she was aching for. It wasn’t going to take her long before she would find that release, but she wanted to feel them coming with her.

“We will, love,” Nathan said, brushing his lips against her skin. She hadn’t realized she had spoken aloud. “Believe me, I don’t think Duke or I could hold off on coming with you coming around us.”

“He’s right,” Duke said, his breath warm against Audrey’s face. “Just relax and enjoy.”

Audrey didn’t even respond, not when Nathan shifted his hips again and their two cocks were driving into her. She felt the muscles in Duke’s thighs flex and shift as he moved his hips slightly, driving his cock deeper into her body. The depth and angle brushed her g-spot every time, moans slipping past her throat. Her nails dug into Duke’s skin, her body tensing, until one final thrust that Nathan drove into her ass just as Duke’s hips flexed upward sent her spiraling out of control. She all but screamed, her eyes squeezed shut at the level of pleasure that suddenly engulfed her body. All but lost in the intensity, she was still very aware of feeling her body rippling and spasming around the two cocks buried inside of her. She was still very aware of the two deep groans, similar yet distinct, as Nathan and Duke both came deep inside of her. Then she wasn’t aware of anything as the intensity of it all made her black out.

~~

Audrey’s eyes slowly opened. There was an obvious ache between her thighs and her backside, memories of what had not been a dream coming to mind as she remembered both Duke and Nathan deep inside of her. She blinked a couple times, turning to look at the body she felt beside her. Duke was awake, watching her as he lay with his head propped on his hand.

“Hey sleepy head,” he said softly. “Glad to see you among the living again.”

“Hey,” she said softly, her voice husky. “Did I... really black out?” She realized that the bed felt off, as if there wasn’t enough weight on it for three bodies. She turned to look to the other side of her, but no one was there.

“Where’s Nathan?” she asked.

Duke smiled softly, brushing his fingers over her shoulder. “He went to get some things for himself at home and grab some of my stuff off my boat,” he said. “We figured one of us should stay, in case you woke up. Didn’t want you thinking we just left after...”

“Oh...” Audrey’s body relaxed under the explanation. She was glad they had that thought, even without Nathan there, not knowing at first why, she had pondered the idea he regretted what had happened. Once again, she had vocalized part of her thoughts.

“Never,” Duke said quietly. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against her shoulder. “Regrets are in the past, we decided. Time to stop hiding, especially now, with you.”

Audrey turned to look at him more, her fingers coming up to instinctively run through thick mass of dark hair. “Especially now with me?”

“You haven’t guessed, even after hearing our conversation before making love?” Duke asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“My head is still a little cloudy and wrapping itself around what we did,” Audrey admitted. “It all seems a bit surreal.”

“You complete us,” Duke said plainly. “I’m sure Nathan will affirm it when he gets back, but he and I always had a connection, but we needed something more to make it perfect. We just never thought that something was actually a someone and that someone was you.”

“Such sweet words,” Audrey said, her tone teasing. She didn’t want to fully admit how much it made her melt inside.

“I can have them now and then under good circumstances,” Duke said. He brushed his fingers along her arm then moved to brush them over her cheek and into her hair. “You make us whole, Audrey. It doesn’t matter what we’ll face; the troubles, scrutiny over a three-way relationship. None of it matters to Nathan or I as long as you are with us.”

“You mean that,” Audrey said.

“I do,” Duke said. “Very much so.”

Audrey lifted her hand and brushed against Duke’s cheek before pulling his head down to hers, kissing him softly. When his tongue slipped past her lips, she felt her body immediately react and her pussy ached with the need to feel him inside of her again. She wondered if a part of her should feel bad, if they were betraying Nathan by succumbing to passion again without him, but any thought of that fled as Duke settled more of his weight on top of her.

“I need you,” Audrey whispered against his lips.

Duke smiled against hers, shifting his hips until his cock slid into her easily. “You have me,” he whispered back.

Audrey’s fingers dug into his shoulders. It felt as amazing as it had the first time and she wondered if that sensation would ever fade. She doubted it would, but then thoughts didn’t matter as Duke flexed his hips against her. She wrapped her arms around him, her right leg draping around his waist and hip to rest her heel against his backside.

“Duke...” His name was a desperate plea spilling from her lips as their bodies moved against one another. They barely parted, his hips flexing and releasing against hers, angling just so to push his cock deep into her body. Each thrust drove them both higher until pleasure crashed over and around them.

Audrey’s name was pulled from Duke’s throat in a low groan, his head lowering to bury in the curve of her neck as he continued to push and pull inside of her body, feeling her spasming around him with each motion. He felt her leg slacken its hold around his waist as he paused, taking in a shuddering breath.

She brushed her hands over him, tracing the patterns of his muscles beneath the skin, committing it to memory. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned, feeling her heart thud against her chest when she saw Nathan staring at them.

“Nathan...”

Duke turned his head, looking at the man he had loved for a long time. His expression seemed unreadable and he suddenly wondered if his inner thought had been wrong. Would Nathan be pissed that they had continued without him? He didn’t think he would have, but his expression seemed unreadable at the moment and Duke wondered if he had thought wrong about his lover.

“Nath--,” he started.

“Do you realize how gorgeous you two are together?” Nathan’s voice was husky, need hanging off every word. Duke finally scanned him and noticed just how much Nathan was affected by the two of them together.

“How... how much did...” Audrey was fumbling over her words, Nathan’s own not penetrating the passionate fog that still swirled around her.

“All of it,” Nathan said, closing the door and locking it. He had already put down everything he brought. A duffel for himself, a duffel for Duke, and a bag of groceries. No need to go hungry while they spent time together. “I came in just as Duke slid into you.”

Duke shifted off Audrey when she tried sitting up. Both had groaned softly at the feel of her moving against him, Duke’s cock too spent and sensitive to have been any good to her. Nathan, however...

“I’m sorry, Nathan,” Audrey said. “We should have--.” Nathan had moved close enough to lean in and silence her with a kiss, his fingers brushing over her exposed breast. All too soon, for both Duke and Audrey’s thoughts, the kiss ended.

“Parker, you don’t have to be sorry,” Nathan said. He sat on the edge of the bed. “If Duke had been the one to go get our things, I wouldn’t have been able to wait either.”

Duke huffed a laugh. “Gee, thanks,” he said.

Nathan simple grinned before continuing. “Besides, it can’t always be about all three of us,” he said. “Time is going to come when you and Duke need one on one time, you and I will and Duke and I will. I’m hazarding a guess that we’ll figure things out as we go.”

Audrey sat straighter, looking between the two men. “You... want this to be a permanent thing?” she asked quietly. There was something fragile in her tone, something that screamed at the fact that she had been rejected and abandoned too often in her life. Knowing she had grown up in an orphanage and even from her birthday weekend of discovering no one had shown her even the kindness of a party simply solidified the idea.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Nathan asked, confusion crossing his features.

Duke scoffed and shook his head. “What Nathan is so inelegantly saying is that, yes, we want this to be a permanent thing,” he said. “Remember what I said, Audrey.” He reached up and brushed his fingers against her cheek. “You complete us. We need and want you as much as each other. Question is, do you want and need us?”

“You need to ask?” Audrey asked him. Duke and Nathan both smothered grins that wanted to form when Audrey instinctively leaned into Duke’s touch.

“You needed to,” Nathan said.

Audrey shifted and scooted closer between them. She reached up one hand to Nathan, the other to Duke. She couldn’t, wouldn’t, make one think one was more important than the other to her. She pulled their heads to her, pressing her lips to both of theirs together. It was all they needed as they returned her kiss, three tongues vying for attention with one another. Duke was the first to pull back, brushing his fingers along Audrey’s neck and shoulder. He slipped off the bed, heedless of his nudity.

“Where are you going?” Nathan asked him.

“I’m going to take the groceries and unpack them,” Duke said. “It’s your turn, Nate. Time for you and Audrey to have some one on one time.” He gave them a smile before grabbing his discarded pants. He quickly slipped them on before grabbing the bag of groceries and disappearing into the other room.

Audrey looked at Nathan nervously. It seemed different with Duke then it did with Nathan, but she wanted him just as much. There had always been a nervousness around Nathan, probably because she thought he couldn’t feel her touch for the longest time. With Duke, things were easier, they had always felt right. With Nathan, they felt right, but she had always felt a barrier between them as well. Now that barrier was gone and she had to quickly rationalize what she had been suppressing with him that she hadn’t with Duke.

“Duke puts you at ease, doesn’t he?” Nathan seemed to pick up on her hesitancy.

“We’ve had... something between us from day one,” Audrey said. “All three of us. But you kept me at a certain distance and I let you. I didn’t question it because of who we were. Partners, co-workers. There were never any distances between Duke and I. I just never expected us to actually cross into that existence of being lovers.”

“But you wanted to.” Nathan wasn’t judging, merely stating. It was his quiet, unassuming nature. It was who he was.

“I wanted to,” Audrey said. “With both of you, but I always felt you were off-limits. Then there was Jess...”

Nathan nodded, his hand curling around hers. “I can understand that,” he said. “And Duke? Was he off-limits.”

Audrey smiled softly, thinking of him. “I don’t think Duke does off-limits,” she said. “At least I thought.” Her mind thought back to what led them here, Duke’s words about Nathan’s former girlfriend putting the moves on him.

“And now?” He meant both of them.

“If I can have you both, and it sounds like that’s what you want... it’s what I want. But I still am nervous about... us,” she admitted. “Duke and I have had an easy flirtatious relationship from day one. To slip past those barriers and turn to lovers seemed... natural.”

Nathan grinned a little. “Parker, I fucked your ass ‘til you passed out from pleasure at Duke and I inside of you,” he said. “ **Now** you get nervous and wonder about us being intimate being natural or not?”

Audrey gave him an incredulous look. “When you put it that way it sounds--.”

Nathan silenced her with a kiss. He pressed her back, letting the sheet fall away from her body. Why she bothered covering up, she had no idea. Nathan, however, had far too many clothes on. As his tongue slipped past her lips, her fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt and began to slip them from the fabric to pull it away from his skin. Once unbuttoned, Nathan quickly shrugged out of it and tossed the fabric aside. How they managed to undress him without parting, neither really knew, but all Audrey knew was that Nathan pressed, skin to skin, against her side.

“Roll onto your stomach,” Nathan murmured.

“What?” Audrey asked.

He nipped her lower lip. “Trust me, Parker.”

Audrey had, and always would, trust Nathan. She shifted until she was stretched out on her stomach. She had to admit that she felt more exposed than before. She could feel the cooler air against her back and it brought the realization that nothing covered her nudity. Yes, both of these men had seen her naked. Had been inside of her body, but she still felt dangerously exposed. 

Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the soft warmth of Nathan’s lips brushing against the skin of her back. Fire began burning in the pit of her belly as he trailed his lips over her skin, first her shoulder blades then danced along her spine. Her ass clenched slightly as she felt his hand brush over the bared flesh, remembering how he had slipped his cock into her.

“Nathan...” His name was a needy plea that slipped from her lips. She felt Nathan smile against her before his fingers slipped beneath her hip bones. She felt the hairs of his legs tickling against the insides of her knees, urging them apart.

“Yes, Audrey?” Nathan finally purred. She could feel the heat of his body so close, but not close enough.

“I need....” She licked her lips.

“There’s something Duke didn’t quite tell you yet about me,” Nathan said.

“Wh... what?” Audrey asked.

“I’m sometimes the kinky one.” Then he was surging into her, his cock sliding between her wet folds and to the hilt. His hands only lifted her enough to angle into her, the rest of him pressing her into the bed. She was tethered and the feel was amazing as his cock pushed into her fully.

“Nathan!” Audrey couldn’t even process his words with the way he was taking her. Nothing unusually kinky, but definitely different from the standard position that Duke had taken. There was a small thought that it was the quiet ones you had to watch out for, then there were no thoughts as Nathan pulled almost completely out of her before driving home again. He never gave her time to recover from the feel of his body sliding into her before he was pulling out and pushing in again.

“Oh God, Nath...” Audrey gripped the pillows beneath her, the other hand reaching up to grasp the headboard. She had no leverage, no real grasp until she had grabbed a rung of the headboard. Even with Nathan pressing her body down into the mattress as he continued to pound her, she felt as if she was going to fly off the bed.

“Come for me, Audrey, I know you’re close,” Nathan whispered into her ear. Her eyes closed and she let her head fall forward, pressing into the material of the pillow beneath her as she let her body go. She flexed her hips backwards and all but screamed in pleasure as Nathan pushed into her over and over. She felt him stiffen above her before he came with a loud groan.

Nathan shifted to the side, falling to the bed beside her. He gave her a lazy smile, which only made her insides twist in the way they did when Duke gave her a mischievous smile. She moved closer, brushing her fingers along his lips. She lifted her head slightly when she heard the water in the bathroom turn on and the shower start.

“Duke must be done putting the groceries away,” Nathan murmured.

Audrey brushed her fingers along his lips again. “You should go to him,” she said softly. Nathan opened his eyes more, looking at her.

“Go,” she said. “It’s like you said. We’re going to all need someone one on one time together. And it sounds like you two need it after hearing what he thought...”

Nathan winced some. “You’re right,” he said.

“Go,” she said again. “We’ll focus on all three of us later. You two need time now.”

~~

Duke had one hand resting on wall of the shower, letting the heat of the water work out the kinks in his neck and back. He knew that there were going to be some jealousy issues amongst the three of them occasionally, he just hadn’t expected it to hit quite so soon for him. Maybe it was a matter of the unresolved issues between himself and Nathan. Hearing how much pleasure Audrey was getting from their mutual lover had left Duke very itchy and wanting to hurry into the room again, but he knew they needed the time together that he and Audrey had. Even if Nathan had watched as he said.

Nathan stepped into the shower, taking quick note that it was not a small shower, thankfully. He watched the water slide over Duke’s head and down the taut line of his back and over his ass. If he wasn’t so spent from his time with Audrey, he would have loved to slick him up and take him right then and there. Instead, he satisfied himself with gently touching Duke’s back before moving closer to the man, pressing his body against the solid length of him from behind.

“Hey,” Duke said, straightening the moment he felt those fingers against his back. He wasn’t going to hide the fact that he was rock hard. Not after listening to the two of them.

“Hey,” Nathan said, pressing a kiss to Duke’s shoulder. He smiled some as Duke tilted his head to the side to give him better access.

“I owe you an apology,” Nathan said. “For the last time we were together. And all the times we were. I should’ve told you.”

“Yes, you should have,” Duke said. “Can’t change the past though.”

“No,” Nathan acquiesced. “Can only move forward.”

“Can we?” Duke asked. “I know we told Audrey we want that, but can we really?”

Nathan shifted so Duke was partially turned towards him. He wanted to see the other man’s face when he said this. “Duke, I know I never said it before and I should have. You deserved to know. I love you. I also love Audrey. I’ve never felt more complete, more right than I have just the past few hours with all of us together. I don’t want to give that up. Ever.”

Duke stared at Nathan before he finally gave him a small smile. “Under other circumstances, I’d probably make a really smart ass comment... but I can’t,” he admitted. “Not after that.”

“Good, I’d hate to kick your ass when I’d rather be fucking you,” Nathan said.

“You aren’t fucking anyone for a little bit,” Duke said, his eyes trailing down Nathan’s body to his cock. “You are fucked out.”

Nathan smirked and wrapped his hand around the base of Duke’s rigid shaft, earning a soft hiss from the other man. “You aren’t.”

“Fuck no,” Duke said. “How could I stay flaccid while listening to you fucking Audrey in a way that gets those kinds of noises out of her?”

“You were getting some pretty nice sounds yourself,” Nathan said, stroking Duke from base to tip. He leaned forward and nipped Duke’s lower lip. “Let’s see what sounds I can get you to make.”

Duke had no chance to stop Nathan before he was kneeling and his mouth was surrounding Duke’s cock to the base. One hand found its way into Nathan’s hair while the other pressed to the shower wall to steady himself.

“Fuck, Nate,” Duke moaned. “Forgot how good you are at taking me down your throat.” The only response he received almost had him coming as Nathan murmured around his mouthful. His grip in Nathan’s hair tightened as Nathan began moving his mouth over Duke’s cock. Considering how soon it had been since he had found release in Audrey’s body, he wasn’t going to last long and he wanted to be inside of Nathan when he did let go. He tugged on his hair, pulling Nathan’s head away from him.

“I need you, Nate.”

“Been awhile,” Nathan said, rising.

“Yeah it has,” Duke said. He turned Nathan and pressed him to the shower wall. “Think you can still take me?”

“I know I can. I can always take you,” Nathan said, pressing his hips back against Duke. The other man groaned as his already teased cock pressed against Nathan. Gripping Nathan’s hip with one hand, he guided his cock to his ass, pressing the head of his cock against him. Taking Nathan’s other hip in hand, Duke began pushing into him.

“Fuck,” Duke said softly. “Been too long...”

“Damn,” Nathan said. “I forgot how good you feel.”

“So tight... you haven’t...”

“I can only feel your touch, Duke,” Nathan said in a husky voice. “Why would I...” He didn’t finish the sentence, pushing his hips back to Duke, taking the full length of his cock into his ass.

“Nathan....” Duke groaned. He pressed his chest to Nathan’s back, taking a moment to savor the feel of the other man’s ass surrounding his cock and keeping himself from coming. After a moment, he felt Nathan’s hips shift and knew that he needed to move.

Straightening, Duke held Nathan’s hips firmly and began to move his own. His cock worked back and forth inside of his lover, the tight muscles pulling and releasing as each man moved. Nathan leaned heavily on the wall, resting his head on his forearms. Pleasure sliced through him with each push of Duke’s cock into his ass, made all the more erotic by the spray of water hitting them and sliding along his skin. To Duke, he felt all of it; to Nathan it was hit and miss, entirely dependent on where Duke was touching him as if he was the connection that Nathan needed to feel everything. As water slid over his ass and between his legs where Duke was moving, it was an added tease to his senses.

“Duke,” Nathan groaned. “Oh fuck, I’m going...”

“That’s it,” Duke said, pushing his hips harder against Nathan. “Take me, Nate. Tell me...”

“Harder,” Nathan finally got out. “For fuck’s sake, fuck me harder.”

Duke smirked, his grip tightening on Nathan’s hips. “Almost forgot how much you liked getting fucked ‘til you screamed.”

“Then shut up and make me scream,” Nathan growled.

“Happy to.” Duke’s hips began moving only fast enough to drive his cock harder and deeper into Nathan’s ass. Nathan arched his head up, bowing his back to push his hips back into Duke. His cries of pleasure grew louder and more frequent until he pounded a fist against the wall and Duke felt him come so tightly around his cock that it drove him over the edge, spilling his seed into Nathan’s ass as he came.

By the time the two men had separated from one another and took turns washing and savoring each other’s bodies again, the water had gotten cold. Duke and Nathan both reached for towels, drying themselves off before leaving the bathroom to rejoin Audrey, only to find her gone. Worried, the men glanced at one another before they heard her in the kitchen.

“You know you have to do a repeat performance later,” Audrey said without looking up from the pancakes she was making, hearing the two men padding into the kitchen on bare feet.

“Parker?” Nathan asked.

She shifted a hip, wearing only one of Duke’s shirts. Nathan and Duke had to admit, they liked the look on her. “I want to know what Duke was doing to you to make you scream and moan like that,” she said. “You got to watch Duke fuck me, I want to see him fuck you.”

“One condition,” Duke said, moving around the counter. Audrey quirked an eyebrow, all but melting into Duke’s embrace when he wrapped his arms around her. She shivered when, first, his fingers brushed her hair away from her ear and then his lips brushed her ear.

“I get to watch Nathan fuck you,” he murmured huskily. Nathan grinned when he saw Audrey immediately nod, leaning back into the other man’s embrace. It was a sight that he could get used to, especially as Duke began teasing the skin of Audrey’s neck and she melted into him more. He watched Duke’s fingers working at the skin of Audrey’s thighs, brushing just under the hem of his shirt. Yes, this was definitely something that he could get used to seeing day in and out. He hadn’t felt this complete in a long time. Looking at Duke, he knew he felt the same way. Then he saw him smirk before saying:

“So, Nathan, have you told Audrey about your bondage kink?”


End file.
